How To Love
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: tidak semua cinta itu indah.Terkadang cinta akan terasa begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Bahkan cinta juga bisa membunuh.Tak semua perasaan cinta itu itu benar.Terkadang cinta hanya sebuah kamuflase dari obsesi dan a sebuah petuah,mungkin ini terdengar klise,tapi ini benar nta memang egois dan membuatmu menjadi seorang serakah,tapi cinta sejati tak harus memiliki
1. Chapter 1

Dia berjalan dengan tenang, karena memang seperti itulah kepribadiaannya. Seseorang yang tenang layaknya genangan air yang tak pernah tersentuh angin. Atau mungkin bisa juga kita menyebut dia pendiam, dari sedikitnya jumlah kata yang dia ucapkan dalam satu hari. Sebut juga dia seorang penyendiri, karena dia memang selalu memilih untuk larut dalam pikirannya sendiri ketimbang berbicara dengan orang lain. Ah, namun dari semua julukan tadi, hal yang paling tepat menggambarkan namja itu adalah apatis-anti social. Dia lah Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang begitu sulit membuka dunianya.

Bahkan dengan wajah tampan bak patung porselen yang diukir indah oleh seorang seniman terhebat di dunia, tak mampu membuat orang – orang di sekitarnya berani mendekati lingkaran kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Terbukti dari para siswa yang diam dan tak berani menyapa nya ketika dia berjalan memasuki kelas. Bukan karena mereka takut, namun mereka semua tahu bahwa tak mungkin mereka bisa _'menyentuh'_ Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun, se-apatis nya Cho Kyuhyun, bukan berarti benar – benar tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupannya kecuali keluarganya. Ya, ada satu orang. Seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum dan menarik sebuah kursi di samping meja Kyuhyun. Satu – satunya makhluk dalam ruangan kelas tersebut yang bisa berbicara dengan leluasa seakan – akan melupakan betapa apatis nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dialah-

"Selamat pagi Kyu!"ucapnya sembari tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

-Kim Kibum.

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Complication**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: GS, OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

"Hey, Kyu…"panggil Kibum.

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa bosan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum datar, sepertinya pertanyaan Kibum ini sedikit sensitive baginya. Namun dia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hey ayolah.. hidupmu ini seperti selembar kertas buram yang kosong. Tak menarik sama sekali. Bahkan satu – satunya orang yang berani berbicara dengan mu, hanya aku. Banyak wanita yang mengagumi mu, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatimu. Kau ini manusia, tapi tingkahmu seperti robot. Apa kau tak pernah merasa bosan dengan dirimu sendiri?"ucap Kibum blak – blakan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin jika orang selain Kibum, tak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Ya, hanya Kibum yang bisa, karena hanya dia satu – satunya orang yang bisa bertahan dengan sifat Kyuhyun selama bertahun – tahun. Untuk 5 tahun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum sedikit mengerti mengenai seseorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu.."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hey… dengarkan aku. _Setidaknya belajarlah untuk hidup dalam kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Cobalah untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.__**.**_"

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa. Memang tidak seperti biasanya, karena sifatnya yang selalu tenang membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda ketika berjalan dengan tergesa seperti ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu asyik berada di dalam perpustakaan yang menurut kebanyakan orang tidak menarik. Karena memang, kebiasaannya untuk membaca tak pernah bisa dihilangkan. Baginya dengan membaca dia mendapatkan suatu kepuasan batin tersendiri. Dengan membaca dia belajar dan membunuh waktu yang begitu luang. Apalagi mengingat posisinya yang kini telah berada pada ujung tahun terakhir, dimana sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Namun konsekwensi yang harus dia terima saat ini adalah terancam kehilangan bis terakhir yang bisa mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya. Bis terakhir akan berangkat sekitar 5 menit lagi, sedangkan dia masih berada di dalam area sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk mencapai halte terdekat. Dan berdasarkan hukum fisika yang berlaku, dengan daya yang dia keluarkan saat ini sangatlah mustahil baginya untuk mencapai halte tersebut dalam waktu 5 menit. Dan benar saja, ketika dirinya tiba bus terakhir telah lewat, meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam halte.

Hari memang sudah cukup sore, menjelang gelap. Bisa saja dia memberhentikan sebuah taksi, namun dia tak melakukannya. Entahlah, pikirannya memerintahkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu dan memilih untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Agak gila memang, jarak antara sekolah dan apartemennya sekitar 45 menit berjalan kaki dan dia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba?

Dan inilah akhirnya. Setelah 30 menit dia tempuh, kini jarak ke apartemen nya hanya tinggal 1,5 kilometer lagi. Yah, sejujurnya dia merasa lelah namun tak masalah baginya, karena dengan begini dia mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman baru. Pemandangan jalanan yang selalu dia lewati setiap hari namun tak pernah dia perhatikan. Jalanan, pertokoan, lampu – lampu kota, dan sebuah taman.

_**Setidaknya belajarlah untuk hidup dalam kehidupan yang sebenarnya…**_

Ah, benar juga perkataan Kibum. Ada baiknya jika dia tak selalu terkurung dalam dunia nya dia memang harus belajar untuk hidup dalam kehidupan yang sebenarnya, bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, berteman dekat, saling mencurahkan hati. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya.

Entah mengapa langkah kakinya mengantarnya masuk ke dalam taman yang tengah dia lewati. Taman yang tak cukup luas, namun indah di malam hari karena di penuhi dengan lampu – lampu yang memancarkan cahaya penuh warna, seakan menggantikan keindahan langit di atas sana. Langkah kakinya tak terhenti, hingga tanpa sengaja dia menemukan sosok yang seolah bagaikan sebuah lukisan terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang dihiasi lampu – lampu kecil dengan sinarnya yang berpendar membias di atas kulit putih bak helaian _bloodroot_ di musim semi. Sosok yang tengah bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang merdu tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok yang kini tengah mengalihkan dunia Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, membuatnya lupa akan daratan yang tengah dia pijak. Sosok yang berhasil membuat jantung seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk pertamakalinya merasakan detakan yang berbeda, lebih cepat, lebih hangat, dan begitu menggetarkan jiwanya.

_**Cobalah untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang..**_

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

"K-kyu..?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kau benar – benar Kyuhyun kan?"

"Kau pikir?"

Kibum memberikan tatapan tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, ini terlalu menakjubkan baginya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi kini malah sering terlihat tersenyum kecil seorang diri. Ini suatu rekor tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun!

"Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu? Kemana Cho Kyuhyun si muka datar yang ku kenal?" tanya Kibum sembari mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar kata – kata Kibum yang terdengar mengejeknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia akhir - akhir ini?"tanya Kibum sekali lagi, jujur saja tingkah Kyuhyun yang berbeda ini membuat rasa penasaran dalam dirinya membuncah.

"Apa kau mendapatkan hadiah uang won?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kata – katamu yang kemarin.."jawab Kyuhyun menggantung, membuat Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya tadi, mencoba menarik segala kepercayaan dalam dirinya.

"…sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta…"

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Aku pernah mendengar bahwa cinta itu seperti zat adiktif, mungkin memang benar. Semenjak pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan 'seseorang' yang memikat hatinya di taman kota, berkali – kali Kyuhyun sengaja pulang berjalan kaki hanya untuk bisa masuk ke taman dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Meskipun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh layaknya seorang stalker, tapi Kyuhyun merasa begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun, dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta, tapi dia juga bukan seseorang yang pintar dalam mengungkapkan perasaan apalagi perasaan cinta. Rumit.

Dan untuk hari ini, setelah mendengar beberapa petuah yang diucapkan Kibum ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk melakukan pendekatan.

Seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sengaja pulang berjalan kaki dan menuju ke taman kota. Dan seperti biasa pula Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku taman yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon tempat dimana seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh hati biasa duduk. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun gugup. Bahkan untuk bertemu seseorang yang belum pernah dikenalnya dia begitu gugup. Telapak tangannya dingin dan gemetaran.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh rasa kepercayaan dirinya, Kyuhyun pun duduk di bangku itu. Dengan ditemani sebuah ice cream digenggamannya yang dia jadikan kedok untuk bisa duduk di samping orang itu.

_**flashback**_

"_Kau jatuh cinta?! Kau benar – benar merasakan jatuh cinta, Kyu?!"tanya Kibum tak percaya. Meskipun bisa dibilang dia merasa sangat heran, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Kibum juga merasa senang. Pasalnya, kini Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai namja apatis bisa sedikit terbuka dengannya dan ternyata bisa juga merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta._

"_..entahlah, aku tak begitu yakin."jawab Kyuhyun ragu._

"_Tunggu, apa kau merasa berdebar saat melihat orang itu?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk._

"_Apa kau juga merasa begitu bahagia bisa melihatnya?"_

_Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk._

"_Ketika kau melihatnya, rasanya kau melupakan semua yang ada di sekitar mu, kau hanya bisa melihat orang itu di pandanganmu. Apa itu benar?"_

_Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang satu ini. Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk berfikir._

"_Sepertinya… iya.."_

_Kibum menjentikkan jemarinya, sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun._

"_Tak salah lagi, kau memang jatuh cinta.."_

"_Tapi…"ucap Kyuhyun ragu._

"_Wae? Ada yang salah?"_

_Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu._

"_Ada yang salah dengan orang yang kau sukai itu? Dia wanita, bukan?"tanya Kibum._

"_Ne, dia wanita."_

"_Cantik? Manis?"_

"_Keduanya, dia sangat cantik dan juga manis."_

"_Bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya? Tinggi? Pendek? Apa dia langsing?"_

"_Cukup tinggi, tapi dia sedikit 'berisi', dan juga dia…"_

"_Dia? Kenapa?"tanya Kibum penasaran._

_Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum atau pun melanjutkan kata –katanya tadi. Dan kembali terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri._

_**Flashback end**_

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak keras kala melihat wanita itu duduk di sampingnya. Wanita dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang tergerai indah sebahu. Paras eloknya dengan dua bola mata _obsidiannya_ bak bulan sabit, hidung mancung, serta bibir _peach _nya yang semerah _cherry_. Begitu cantik dan mempesona, meskipun bentuk tubuh yang terlihat sedikit berisi dengan perutnya yang terlihat membuncit.

Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Perut wanita itu memang terlihat membuncit. Ini lah satu fakta yang sulit Kyuhyun katakan pada Kibum tadi. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tengah jatuh cinta pada… seorang 'wanita hamil'. Cinta pertama Kyuhyun yang jatuh pada wanita yang tengah mengandung anak dari orang lain.

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Oke, kembali pada saat ini dimana Kyuhyun masih duduk dengan gugupnya di samping wanita hamil yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya itu. Ice cream yang ada di tangannya kini sudah sedikit mencair. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk memakan ice cream miliknya, masih asyik dengan perasaan gugupnya.

"Permisi.."

Suara lembut ini terdengar, Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara ini. Tepat di sampingnya, wanita hamil yang telah memikat hatinya berbicara padanya.

"Ne?"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eum, bolehkah aku meminta ice cream anda? Ah, tidak. Ijinkan aku membelinya dari anda.."tanya wanita itu.

Kyuhyun memandang sedikit heran kepada wanita itu.

"Maaf jika permintaanku sedikit aneh, tapi sepertinya calon bayiku yang membuatku seperti ini…"ucap wanita tersebut sembari mengelus perut buncitnya.

Dan tanpa disangka oleh wanita itu, Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan ice cream yang ada di tangannya kepada wanita itu sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Silakan, ini untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."ucap wanita itu sembari meraih ice cream di tangan Kyuhyun dan segera memakannya.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada lagi interaksi diantara mereka, Kyuhyun yang kembali diam dalam gugupnya dan wanita hamil itu yang tengah sibuk memakan ice creamnya. Beberapa kali terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mungkin berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan menetralisir denyut jantungnya yang semakin berdetak keras. Bahkan hanya dengan percakapan singkat dengan wanita itu bisa membuat jantung Kyuhyun seolah – olah akan melompat keluar.

"Boleh aku tahu nama mu?"tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Wanita hamil itu memandang polos kearah Kyuhyun. Mata indahnya mengerjap beberapa kali, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut imut. Sungguh kembali membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Kyuhyun kembali sembari mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada wanita itu. Dia sadar tak sopan jika meminta tahu nama seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, terlebih pada seorang wanita -yang disukainya-

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul sembari membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung, namaku Kim Yesung.."

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Cukup lama dua insan itu saling berbincang, mengakrabkan diri, mengenal satu sama lain. Tak jarang keduanya tertawa ketika membicarakan hal yang mereka anggap lucu dan terlihat antusias ketika membicarakan suatu hal yang menarik bagi mereka. Padahal baru saja mereka berkenalan, namun mereka berdua telah merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Apalagi untuk orang seperti Kyuhyun, yang sebelumnya terkenal begitu apatis, namun kini seakan – akan telah bertansformasi menjadi seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan dan mudah diajak bicara. Sebuah perubahan yang cukup signifikan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau mau menyentuh perutku?"tanya Yesung tiba – tiba.

"Eh? Apa boleh?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan tak yakin.

Yesung mengangguk mantap, tanpa ragu dia segera meraih salah satu telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya menuju ke arah perutnya. Yesung meletakkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun tepat diatas perutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"tanya Yesung.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun kembali merasa gugup, untuk pertamakalinya dirinya bersentuhan langsung dengan Yesung, dan untuk pertamakalinya pula dia menyentuh perut dari seorang wanita hamil. Bukan sembarang perut, namun perut yang menyimpan suatu kehidupan lain di dalamnya.

"D-dia bergerak.."ujar Kyuhyun ketika dia merasakan suatu pergerakan dari dalam perut Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Apa kau merasakannya? Bayiku menendang – nendang, sepertinya dia begitu senang sekarang."ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung. Secara reflek, dia segera membelai lembut perut Yesung. Penuh sayang, cinta, dan kasih. Dengan senyuman lembut yang mengiringi keduanya, begitu bahagia dan terlarut dalam asa masing – masing.

Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba saja mendekatkan kepalanya kearah perutnya sembari tersenyum.

"Bayi kecil, cepatlah lahir ke dunia.. aku dan eomma mu menunggumu di sini.."ucap Kyuhyun berbisik pada perut Yesung, seakan – akan tengah berbicara pada janin Yesung.

"Cepatlah lahir, baby. Eomma menunggumu.."ucap Yesung tersenyum lembut dan telapak tangannya bergerak membelai perut nya sendiri.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum, meskipun mata mereka tak saling bertatapan. Namun dari bola mata mereka, terpancar sebuah kebahagiaan yang sama.

"..Kyuhyun-sshi, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih untuk ice cream yang kau berikan tadi, aku permisi."ucap Yesung yang mulai sadar jika hari sudah beranjak malam.

Yesung beranjak berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda permisi. Dirinya sudah akan berjalan pergi jika saja Kyuhyun tidak tiba – tiba menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh?"Yesung sedikit terkejut.

"Boleh, aku mengantarmu pulang?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"..Aku khawatir jika kau pulang seorang diri, lagipula kau sedang hamil."lanjutnya.

Yesung diam beberapa saat. Bukan memikirkan apakah dia akan menerima tawaran Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya atau tidak, karena dia dari awal dia sudah cukup senang mendengar Kyuhyun yang ingin mengantarnya pulang dan tentu saja menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Namun, dia diam saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu gugup di depannya. Suatu pemandangan menarik bagi Yesung.

"Ehm.. baiklah. Kyuhyun-sshi, tolong antarkan aku si wanita hamil ini hingga ke rumah dengan selamat, arra?"ucap Yesung menggoda Kyuhyun yang gugup.

"Tentu saja.."jawab Kyuhyun sembari tertawa kecil.

.

.

Dan di bawah langit yang telah menghitam karena gelap malam, dengan kerlip bintang yang bertaburan tak beraturan. Dua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Bagi Kyuhyun, moment ini bagaikan surga baginya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia menyangka dapat berbincang bahkan hingga bisa mengantar Yesung pulang ke rumah. Hal sederhana memang, namun begitu berarti baginya.

"Errr… Yesung-sshi.."panggil Kyuhyun, kembali mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku tahu berapa umur mu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"ujar Yesung heran.

"A-aniyo.. hanya saja, kau sepertinya seumuran denganku bahkan menurutku kau terlihat lebih muda dariku…"

Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Dia pun sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Biar kutebak.. Apa kau pikir aku ini seorang remaja yang hamil diluar nikah?"

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng gugup, meskipun dalam hatinya dia tak dapat menyangkal jika memang seperti itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah gugup Kyuhyun.

"Jika dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau adalah murid tahun terakhir di senior high school. Benar?"tebak Yesung lagi, dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk meng iya kan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kyuhyun-sshi. Terakhir kali aku mengenakan seragam sepertimu adalah 4 tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu."ujar Yesung sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil, meskipun kenyataannya Kyuhyun jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Jadi, Yesung 4 tahun lebih tua darinya? Tapi sungguh itu tak nampak seperti kelihatannya. Kyuhyun yakin jika ada orang lain di sini, mereka akan percaya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Yesung adalah adiknya atau teman sebayanya. _She's too babyface.._

"Dan Kyuhyun-sshi, kau pasti terlalu serius menghadapi kehidupanmu.."ujar Yesung kini sembari menyentuhkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya di tiap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan menariknya berlawanan arah.

"Tersenyumlah.. kau tampak lebih muda dariku saat tersenyum.. dan juga lebih tampan.."ungkapnya sembari tersenyum lebar tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum lebar atas perlakuan Yesung. Bahkan keduanya kini tertawa kecil. Dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan lagi. Kembali ke niatan awal yang sempat tertunda, mengantar Yesung pulang.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'noona' ?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, shireo. Tetap panggil aku Yesung saja. Aku lebih senang kita seperti ini."jawab Yesung.

"Emm.. baiklah. Yesung-sshi, berapa usia kehamilanmu?"tanya Kyuhyun kembali membuka percakapan disela – sela perjalanannya mengantarkan Yesung pulang.

"Besok, aku tepat hamil 8 bulan.."ujarnya tersenyum sembari membelai lembut perutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Apa dia tahu kau pergi ke taman kota di malam hari seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini sontak menghetikan langkah Yesung. Tubuhnya membatu untuk beberapa saat. Namun dengan segera Yesung kembali seperti semula.

"Dia sedang melakukan bisnis nya di luar negeri…"jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Yesung saat ini. Mungkin tak ada yang salah dengan topic pembicaraan ini, namun Kyuhyun sadar sepertinya dia tengah menyentuh titik sensitive di hidup Yesung.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi itu rumahku. Terimakasih kau sudah mengantarkanku. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku permisi.."pamit Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan akhir nya berjalan masuk menuju sebuah rumah yang ada di hadapannya namun-

"Yesung-sshi!"

-langkahnya harus terhenti karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Ne?"jawab Yesung sedikit keheranan.

"A-apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Yesung tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bertemu lagi besok…."

Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan raut sangat berharap saat ini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, cinta itu seperti zat adiktif, membuat Kyuhyun ingin lagi dan lagi bertemu dengan Yesung. Karena pertemuan hari ini terasa begitu singkat bagi Kyuhyun.

"…tapi aku ada janji untuk pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganku."

Dan sontak raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi suram.

"Tapi, jika kau tak keberatan aku ingin memintamu untuk mengantarkanku besok. Apa kau mau?"

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun kembali berubah, namun kali ini berubah menjadi tersenyum cerah.

"T-tentu saja, aku mau. Aku akan menjemputmu besok sepulang sekolah."jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Yesung benar – benar yeoja yang hebat. Dia telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang selalu berwajah datar menjadi memiliki banyak ekspresi hanya dalam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyun-sshi.."

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok, Yesung-sshi."

Kini Kyuhyun berbalik setelah sosok Yesung menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Dan kalian tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa gembiranya Kyuhyun saat ini. Ini semua karena Yesung.. wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya..

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

"Kyuhyun!"

Terlihat Kibum yang menghampiri tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua memang tidak sekelas tahun ini, padahal beberapa tahun sebelumnya mereka selalu sekelas. Membuat Kibum tak ayal sering merindukan mantan teman sebangkunya itu dan sering datang menemui Kyuhyun di kelasnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang namanya dipanggil oleh Kibum tadi, tak sekalipun mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Hey, Kyu! Ayo ke kantin!"ajak Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, menolak.

"Ayolah… aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini!"tawar Kibum lagi.

"Shireo."jawab Kyuhyun singkat, pandangannya masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Ayolah, Kyuuu… temani aku ke kantin. Jebaall.. apa kau tak lapar?"rengek Kibum.

Kyuhyun melirik satu – satunya teman dekatnya itu, namun kemudian pandangan matanya kembali jatuh ke buku yang dia baca.

"Ani, aku masih kenyang."

Kibum mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Tak habis akal, Kibum segera merampas buku yang di baca Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!"teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku menunggumu di kantin, Choo~"teriak Kibum gembira karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan menuruti permintaannya untuk menemaninya ke kantin sekolah. Kibum yakin, Kyuhyun pasti mengikutinya ke kantin karena buku yang dibawa oleh Kibum tadi karena dia hafal sekali watak Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa lepas dari sebuah buku.

Setelah tiba di kantin, Kibum berhenti sejenak, entah mengapa dia sedikit penasaran dengan buku yang di baca Kyuhyun tadi. Jujur saja, dia sedikit merasa pegal di tangannya karena buku Kyuhyun yang di bawa Kibum saat ini tak bisa di bilang kecil. Buku ini cukup tebal.

"Nah.. Cho Kyuhyun.. mari lihat apa yang sedang kau baca.."ucapnya bermonolog sembari membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut.

Dan tak lama dahi Kibum membentuk sebuah kerutan. Alisnya saling bertautan, melihat deretan huruf – huruf kecil yang memenuhi tiap halaman buku tersebut. Bukannya Kibum bodoh karena tak mengerti apa isi dari buku tersebut, tapi..

"Ige mwoya? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tertarik membaca hal seperti ini? _Ginekology*_…"

_*Ginekologi : __ginekologi adalah ilmu yang mempelajari kewanitaan. (__science of women__). Namun secara khusus adalah ilmu yang mempelajari dan menangani kesehatan alat reproduksi wanita (organ kandungan yang terdiri atas rahim, vagina dan indung telur). Namun juga kerap kali disebut sebagai __Ilmu Kandungan^^_

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

"Janin anda sehat dan menurut hasil USG yang baru saja dilakukan tadi, saya tidak melihat adanya kelainan pada calon bayi anda."

Berlatar sebuah ruangan dalam sebuah rumah sakit dimana sosok seorang dokter dengan wajahnya yang teduh kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung. Keduanya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung tak dapat menghindari raut kelegaan dan kebahagiaan ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh dokter tadi.

"Dan sepertinya anda harus bersiap mulai dari sekarang. Saya perkirakan 3-4 minggu lagi janin anda akan lahir. Tetaplah menjaga pola makan anda dan mulai mempersiapkan diri menuju hari kelahiran nanti."nasehat sang dokter tersebut.

"Baik dokter, terimakasih. Kami permisi."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan praktek dokter tersebut. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati lorong rumah sakit dengan senyuman lebar yang terkembang di raut wajah masing – masing, terlebih Yesung. Tak bisa mereka tutupi betapa bahagia mereka mengingat tak lama lagi janin yang ada di dalam perut Yesung akan lahir, bahkan Kyuhyun yang notabene tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yesung tetap saja merasa sangat bahagia.

"Selamat, Yesung-sshi.."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di tengah lorong dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dia menunjukkan raut wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya karena jujur saja dia tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Selamat, Yesung-sshi. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."ulang Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Kyu."ucap Yesung sembari membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa, seketika itu Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Melihat senyuman Yesung saat ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dalam kristal beningnya, dia seakan – akan melihat wajah Yesung berkali – kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Senyuman Yesung seakan membuatnya terhipnotis dalam dunia fana penuh kebahagiaan. Dan Kyuhyun sadar, jika dia telah jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Yesung.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, terlihat dari kejauhan seorang perawat yang tengah mendorong sebuah brankar berisi pasien kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Perawat tersebut terlihat tergesa – gesa mendorong brankar tersebut. Lorong rumah sakit dimana mereka berdiri sekarang memang tak terlalu lebar, dan yang menjadi masalah adalah Yesung yang berdiri di tengah lorong. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal ini sontak segera menarik tangan Yesung dan membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya memeluk erat Yesung, begitu protektif.

Dan lagi – lagi, untuk beberapa saat dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Sang waktu tengah membeku dalam pikiran kedua sejoli itu. Dalam jarak yang hanya terbatas oleh helai pakaian yang mereka kenakan, bisa mereka rasakan detak jantung masing – masing yang berdetak begitu cepat, bagai genderang yang menderu.

"K-kyu.."ucap Yesung sembari mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Mianhe, a-aku tak sengaja, Yesung-sshi.."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Gwenchana.. tak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu karena menolongku."

"A-ah, ne.."jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Keduanya menjadi canggung, ah Tuhan..

Namun, tanpa diduga Yesung segera meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam genggamannya. Mengundang raut penuh tanya di wajah Kyuhyun, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan.

"Dengan begini kau lebih mudah melindungiku dan menolongku jika aku dalam bahaya.."ujar Yesung tersenyum.

Bisa Kyuhyun lihat kini jemari tangannya dengan jemari tangan Yesung saling bertautan erat, seakan tak dapat dipisahkan. Ada getaran tersendiri yang dia rasakan dari sentuhan kulit Yesung di telapak tangannya, getaran yang tak dapat dia ungkapkan melalui kata – kata. Yang pasti, dia merasa begitu bahagia dapat menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Yesung. Kedua bola mata bening mereka saling memandang, tanpa berkata – kata menikmati moment yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Membiarkan getaran yang berasal dari tautan jari mereka menyalur hingga ke seluruh jiwa dan hati mereka. Memberi waktu pada sang cupid untuk menalikan jembatan hati mereka.

"Mari kuantar pulang.."tawar Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat setelah beberapa saat.

Yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, senyuman tetap setia terpasang di wajah manisnya. Dan kedua orang yang baru saja merasakan cinta itu pun pulang dengan penuh kebahagiaan tetap berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

.

.

Indah bukan? Tapi kuharap mereka berdua tak lupa.. _bahwa kisah ini tak akan semudah itu_.. bersiaplah untuk sebuah kenyataan pahit.. Kim Yesung… Cho Kyuhyun…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dengan begini kau lebih mudah melindungiku dan menolongku jika aku dalam bahaya.."ujar Yesung tersenyum.

Bisa Kyuhyun lihat kini jemari tangannya dengan jemari tangan Yesung saling bertautan erat, seakan tak dapat dipisahkan. Ada getaran tersendiri yang dia rasakan dari sentuhan kulit Yesung di telapak tangannya, getaran yang tak dapat dia ungkapkan melalui kata – kata. Yang pasti, dia merasa begitu bahagia dapat menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Yesung. Kedua bola mata bening mereka saling memandang, tanpa berkata – kata menikmati moment yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Membiarkan getaran yang berasal dari tautan jari mereka menyalur hingga ke seluruh jiwa dan hati mereka. Memberi waktu pada sang cupid untuk menalikan jembatan hati mereka.

"Mari kuantar pulang.."tawar Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat setelah beberapa saat.

Yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, senyuman tetap setia terpasang di wajah manisnya. Dan kedua orang yang baru saja merasakan cinta itu pun pulang dengan penuh kebahagiaan tetap berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

.

.

Indah bukan? Tapi kuharap mereka berdua tak lupa.. _bahwa kisah ini tak akan semudah itu_.. bersiaplah untuk sebuah kenyataan pahit.. Kim Yesung… Cho Kyuhyun…

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Complication**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: GS, OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

Sebuah cerita yang sinetron banget.. tidak patut di puji karena kurang nya feel saat menulis..

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri sembari mengetukkan ujung sepatunya berkali – kali, tanda bahwa dia sedikit gugup sekarang. Setiap beberapa detik pandangannya beralih ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya. Takut – takut seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi keluar dan dia tak menyadarinya. Sudah berkali – kali ia memandang kearah jam digital yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat meskipun kenyataannya dia malah merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Memang salahnya yang datang terlalu awal dari janjinya, dan juga salahnya yang terlalu takut untuk memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu rumah tersebut. Seandainya saja, sedari tadi dia berani memencet bel pintu rumah tersebut, maka tak perlu dia berlama – lama menunggu seperti itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang terlalu pengecut dalam urusan cinta, amatir.

Cklek.

Dan daun pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Menunjukkan sesosok wanita cantik yang terbalut sebuah dress manis berwarna putih senada dengan warna kulitnya. Dress longgar yang sama sekali tak terlihat membentuk bentuk tubuhnya, memang bertujuan membuat nyaman sang empunya yang memang dalam keadaan hamil namun tetap terlihat apik terpasang di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang seperti biasa dia biarkan tergerai indah, mata sipitnya yang terlihat lebih indah karena efek _eyeliner_ yang dipakainya, dan juga bibir _peach_nya yang selalu merekah menggoda. Bahkan perut buncitnya tak dapat menutupi pesona kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah dan juga senyumannya.

"Yesung-sshi.."sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?"tanya Yesung.

"Ani, a-aku baru saja tiba."bohong Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.."ungkap Yesung tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung saja berangkat?"tawar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat sedikit tangannya tanda ajakan kepada Yesung.

"Baiklah.. "jawab Yesung. Yesung segera menyambut tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini, mereka berdua memang sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Berawal dari Kyuhyun yang memberanikan diri untuk meminta nomor ponsel Yesung saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, dan jadilah mereka berdua mulai saling bertukar pesan atau bahkan saling menelepon untuk sekedar bertukar kabar. Sehingga meskipun intensitas pertemuan mereka memang tak banyak, Yesung dan Kyuhyun tetap dekat. Dan akhirnya kemarin, Yesung menghubungi Kyuhyun agar dia mau menemaninya pergi ke toko peralatan bayi. Yesung ingin membeli sesuatu untuk calon bayinya nanti, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan senang hati meng iya kan ajakan Yesung.

Kini tibalah mereka di sebuah departemen store, setelah menempuh beberapa menit perjalanan dengan menggunakan taksi. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk dengan bergandengan tangan, sebuah kebiasaan baru yang kini telah menjadi suatu kewajiban saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertemu.

"Emm.. Yesung-sshi.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"jawab Yesung sembari menengok kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli nanti?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. aku ingin membeli beberapa stel pakaian untuk bayiku nanti, aku juga ingin boneka dan mainan untuk bayiku.."jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke toko pakaian bayi.."ajak Kyuhyun.

Kedua insan itu pun kembali berjalan, masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam telapak tangan Yesung erat dan senyuman cerah yang terpasang di wajah mereka. Bahkan hingga memasuki toko yang menjadi tujuan mereka dan saat memilih pakaian untuk sang jabang bayi pun mereka berdua enggan melepas genggaman tangan satu sama lain. Benar – benar bagai tak terpisahkan.

"Kyu.."panggil Yesung

"Ne.."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"ujar Yesung sembari mengangkat satu stel pakaian bayi yang terlihat lucu.

"Itu bagus."jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk.

"Kalau ini?"Yesung kembali bertanya dan mengangkat satu stel pakaian bayi yang berbeda dengan yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Bagus."

"Ini?"

"Itu juga bagus."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba – tiba saja Yesung berteriak memanggilnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memandang wajah Yesung, benar saja Yesung terlihat marah. Namun Kyuhyun benar – benar tak mengerti kenapa Yesung memasang wajah seperti itu kearahnya. Apa dia telah berbuat salah?

"W-wae?"jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku benci Kyuhyun.."ujar Yesung sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"E-eh? W-wae, Yesung-sshi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, dapat dilihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun begitu abstrak sekarang. Antara terkejut, gugup, dan kebingungan.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama. Kenapa kau tak memilih salah satu baju yang aku tanyakan tadi. Kau selalu mengatakan semua baju itu bagus, mendengar jawabanmu aku menjadi bingung.."jawab Yesung masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia masih enggan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Yesung sedikit sensitive saat ini, terbukti dari nada suaranya yang terdengar bergetar seperti orang yang hendak menangis.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Yesung. Dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, yang pertama karena memberikan jawaban yang membingungkan untuk Yesung soal pakaian bayi tadi dan yang kedua adalah.. dia lupa jika seorang ibu hamil terkadang memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitive dari biasanya hampir mirip seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami masa menstruasi namun juga bisa lebih sensitive dari itu.

"Yesung-sshi.."ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat wajah Yesung agar mau memandangnya.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, perasaan seorang ibu hamil itu sangat sensitive. Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Yesung dia bisa melihat bola mata Yesung yang memerah menahan tangis. Sepertinya jika dibiarkan semenit saja, Yesung akan benar – benar menangis.

"..mianhe aku telah membuatmu bingung dengan jawabanku tadi. Tapi, aku benar – benar jujur menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Semua pakaian yang kau pilih tadi memang terlihat bagus jika dikenakan oleh seorang bayi. Semua pakaian yang dikenakan bayi akan terlihat manis dan juga lucu, bahkan jika itu hanya selembar kain sekalipun. Karena bukan pakaian itu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu, melainkan bayi itu sendiri. Kepolosan seorang bayilah yang membuat segalanya terlihat lucu dan juga manis.."jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh pengertian menatap intens bola mata Yesung.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, perlahan - lahan Yesung mulai tersenyum kembali. Dia terlihat puas mendengar jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Tapi, aku tetap saja bingung. Mana yang harus kupilih?"tanya Yesung kembali.

Kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat benar – benar memilih pakaian – pakaian bayi yang ada di toko tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat dia memilih beberapa stel pakaian bayi dan menyerahkannya kepada Yesung.

"Kupikir ini yang terbaik."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyu.. ini terlalu sederhana.."ujar Yesung sembari memandang kearah stel pakaian yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Pakaian bayi yang sangat sederhana tanpa aksesoris seperti bordir kartun, renda, ataupun semacamnya. Hanya stel pakaian bayi berwarna putih dengan sedikit bagian yang dihiasi bercak berwarna biru muda.

"Yesung-sshi, bayi yang baru lahir tidak boleh memakai pakaian yang terlalu ramai dengan aksesoris. Pakaian itu harus longgar dan sederhana sehingga nyaman dipakai dan tak terlalu susah saat dikenakan pada bayimu, selain itu bayimu akan bebas bergerak dengan pakaian yang sederhana."ujar Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi – lagi Yesung tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun. Dia bersyukur mengajak Kyuhyun hari ini, karena Kyuhyun benar – benar membantunya memilih pakaian yang terbaik untuk calon bayinya nanti.

"Baiklah kita pilih yang ini.."

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

"Baiklah, kita sudah membeli pakaian untuk bayimu. Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu lagi, Yesung-sshi?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung.

Keduanya terlihat baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian bayi yang mereka masuki tadi dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menenteng tas hasil belanja tadi. Dan Yesung terlihat tengah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku ingin membeli ice cream!"jawab Yesung penuh semangat.

"Eh? Ice cream?"tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Ne! Aku ingin makan ice cream vanilla ukuran jumbo!"jawab Yesung masih dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah makan ice cream beberapa hari yang lalu?"ujar Kyuhyun heran, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapati Yesung tengah memakan ice cream vanilla dengan ukuran jumbo dan kini Yesung ingin memakan ice cream lagi? Dia bertanya – tanya apa Yesung tidak bosan memakan ice cream?

"Tapi aku ingin makan ice cream lagi hari ini…"kata Yesung, namun kini terdengar nada sedikit manja dari bibirnya. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang menarik – narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan puppy eyes nya.

Oke, Kyuhyun benar – benar terkejut melihat tingkah Yesung yang manja untuk pertamakalinya. Dan benar – benar… dalam pikirannya Yesung benar – benar sa~ngat manis. Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gula darahnya mendadak naik. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk menolaknya, namun dia ingat jika Yesung tengah hamil tua saat ini. Ice cream memang enak dan penuh dengan nutrisi, namun tak baik juga mengkonsumsinya dengan berlebihan apalagi untuk ibu hamil.

"Tidak bisa, Yesung-sshi.. kau tidak boleh memakan ice cream terlalu banyak.."ujar Kyuhyun tetap melarang keinginan Yesung.

Kini tatapan mata Yesung mulai berair, sudut bibirnya pun mulai melengkung ke bawah. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis, namun tetap saja dengan wajah seperti itu dia tetap terlihat cantik, lebih manis lagi malah.

"Tapii.. aku ingin makan ice cream, Kyunnie."rengek Yesung.

Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan panggilan Yesung terhadapnya yang terdengar begitu.. ah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? 'Kyunnie'? Bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah memanggilnya semanis itu. Ini pertamakalinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan yang begitu.. manis.

"Baiklah, kau boleh makan ice cream vanilla tapi hanya ukuran sedang. Arraseo?"ujar Kyuhyun menawar sembari menghela nafas.

"Tapi.."

"Kau harus mengingat baby yang ada di perutmu, Yesung-sshi. Kau tidak mau kan kalau baby di dalam perutmu kedinginan karena kau sering makan ice cream?"sela Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung sempat protes kepadanya.

"Ah.. benar juga.. baiklah kalau begitu.. jja! Kita beli ice cream!"kata Yesung kembali dengan nada penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tatkala Yesung menggandeng lengannya dan menariknya kearah stand makanan yang ada di department store tersebut. Sejujurnya dia gembira karena bisa mengenal Yesung lebih jauh, Yesung yang selama ini dikenalnya begitu anggun ternyata juga bisa bersikap manja dan kekanakan seperti sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya lebih dan lebih lagi jatuh kepada wanita hamil itu.

Setelahnya kita bisa melihat betapa bahagia dan romantisnya pasangan tanpa status yang jelas itu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat duduk berhadapan dan tersenyum sembari memakan ice cream vanilla seperti yang diinginkan Yesung tadi. Terkadang mereka berdua tertawa entah karena hal apa, terkadang mereka berdua tersenyum malu – malu dan bahkan… kini terlihat Kyuhyun yang mengusap bibir Yesung yang penuh dengan bekas ice cream yang dimakannya. Kyuhyun yang memandang penuh cinta dan Yesung yang kini wajahnya berubah mejadi kemerahan. Mereka berdua begitu bahagia berada dalam dunia mereka, hingga tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Marah namun tak dapat melampiaskan. Jemari tangannya terkepal erat, hingga seluruh buku – bukunya memutih. Dia terkejut, amat sangat.

"Kyuhyun… Yesung noona.."gumamnya lirih.

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Dddrrrrrttttt~

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memejamkan mata untuk tidur ketika tiba – tiba saja handphone nya bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk. Dia segera meraih handphone nya yang dia letakkan di meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From : Yesung**_

'_**Kyuhyun! Apa kau sudah tidur?'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapat pesan dari Yesung. Rasa kantuknya seketika menghilang kala membaca pesan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia mengetik pesan balasan untuk Yesung.

'_**Belum, Yesung-sshi. Ada apa?'**_

Kyuhyun menekan tombol 'send' di handphone nya. Tak selang berapa lama terlihat laporan pengiriman yang menandakan pesannya tadi berhasil di kirim ke Yesung. Kini dia menunggu balasan dari Yesung.

_**From : Yesung**_

'_**Ah, bukan apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu, bolehkah?'**_

Kyuhyun kembali menulis pesan balasan untuk Yesung dan segera mengirimkannya.

'_**Tentu saja boleh. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?'**_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, handphone Kyuhyun kembali bergetar kembali.

_**From : Yesung**_

'_**Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat di hari itu. Apa kau tak keberatan?'**_

Kedua alis Kyuhyun terangkat, dia terkejut. Dia baru tahu jika lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Yesung. Dia memang sangat minim pengetahuannya akan Yesung, terang saja karena baru beberapa minggu mereka berkenalan. Itu pun bisa dikatakan dirinya dan Yesung sebagai makhluk pemalu, karena meskipun mereka dekat namun tak banyak hal pribadi yang mereka ungkapkan.

'_**Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Kemana kita akan pergi lusa?'**_

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan balasan kepada Yesung.

_**From : Yesung**_

'_**Aku akan memberitahu tempatnya ketika kita bertemu nanti. Kita berangkat jam 08.00. Terimakasih sebelumnya karena kau mau mengantarkanku, Kyuhyun-ah. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur karena ini sudah larut malam. Sampai jumpa lusa nanti^^ '**_

Kyuhyun menatap datar layar handphone nya, kemudian matanya menerawang ke langit – langit kamarnya. Setelah membaca pesan Yesung tadi, entah mengapa dia merasa akan ada sesuatu. Entah itu sesuatu yang baik atau buruk, dia tak tahu. Membuat dia urung untuk membalas pesan Yesung, sekedar mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Baiklah, sampai jumpa!'. Entahlah, dia merasakan Yesung menyembunyikan sesuatu hal besar.

Namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, mencoba menghalau pikiran buruknya. Tidak… tidak.. semua pasti akan baik – baik saja. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia tak seharusnya memikirkan hal – hal buruk tak berarti, hanya akan membuang sia – sia tenaganya. benar, lebih baik Kyuhyun tidur daripada harus memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti itu.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan seluruh lampu kamarnya, hanya menyisakan satu lampu tidur yang memberikan sinar remang – remang. Dia segera memposisikan diri dengan merebah di atas tempat tidurnya, memejamkan matanya erat – erat berharap bisa secepatnya pergi ke alam mimpi. Dan berharap dia akan menjalani hari esok seperti biasanya, tenang dan tanpa ada hal buruk terjadi. Semoga saja…

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Tak biasanya, ya.. tak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun yang biasa dikenal sebagai anak baik, sebelum bertemu Yesung, dimana hidupnya hanya berputar pada sekolah-rumah-sekolah-rumah. Sangat jarang menemukan Kyuhyun bermain keluar bersama teman – temannya, pergi ke tempat – tempat bermain ataupun melakukan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan bocah seusianya. Namun kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan – jalan di daerah Hongdae, salah satu bagian dari kota Seoul yang sangat terkenal. Tempat dimana anak – anak muda sering menghabiskan waktunya. Bermain game, basket, bernyanyi di jalan, makan – makan, bahkan mabuk bersama.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kyuhyun datang kemari. Hongdae, memang dikenal sebagai _youngstreet_, dimana anak – anak muda Seoul sering berkumpul. Namun Hongdae juga dikenal sebagai daerah fashion atau lebih tepatnya tempat berbelanja terbaik di Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun kemari karena ingin membeli sesuatu, bukan untuknya melainkan untuk Yesung. Kado ulang tahun Yesung besok.

Sedari seusai sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun benar – benar dibuat bingung tentang apa yang akan dia berikan sebagai kado untuk ulang tahun Yesung besok. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak pernah sebelumnya memberikan kado kepada orang lain kecuali orang tuanya. Bahkan Kibum yang telah berkawan lama dengannya tak pernah sekalipun dia berikan kado saat Kibum berulang tahun. Paling Kyuhyun hanya akan mentraktir Kibum di hari itu. Dan tak mungkin bukan dia memperlakukan Yesung sama seperti Kibum?

Karena itulah Kyuhyun pergi ke Hongdae, berharap dapat menemukan benda yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Yesung besok. Dan sudah sekitar tiga jam Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi daerah Hongdae, namun dia tak menemukan apa pun. Hampir setiap toko dia masuki, namun berakhir dengan kegagalan karena tak ada satupun yang cocok dengan keinginannya. Kakinya sudah lelah, namun dia tak bisa berhenti karena dia sudah bertekad untuk memberikan Yesung sebuah kado yang dapat membuat Yesung selalu mengingatnya.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan akhirnya jatuh kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat pedagang di pinggir jalan yang menjual berbagai aksesoris untuk wanita dan juga pria. Merasa tertarik, dia berjalan menghampiri stand pedagang tersebut. Melihat berbagai kalung, cincin, gelang yang terpajang di atas meja kayu milik pedagang itu. Dan bola mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada deretan cincin, gelang, dan kalung yang ada disana. Baru terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa mungkin barang yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Yesung besok adalah sebuah perhiasan. Ya, cocok untuk seorang wanita dan bisa menggambarkan kepribadian wanita tersebut. Dan lagi, konon perhiasan yang diberikan seorang pria kepada wanita akan selalu dikenang oleh wanita tersebut sampai kapan pun.

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap benda di sana. Mencari – cari satu benda yang cocok untuk dia berikan kepada Yesung. Benda yang indah namun sederhana, cocok seperti kepribadian Yesung. Dan, ternyata itu memang tidak mudah. Diantara berkilaunya aksesoris yang ada di sana, Kyuhyun belum dapat menemukan yang sesuai kriterianya tadi, hingga… akhirnya dia menemukannya. Sebuah cincin sederhana, bukan terbalut emas maupun perak, tidak bertaburan batu mulia, namun tetap terlihat begitu cantik. Tanpa ukiran rumit yang menghiasi, hanya sebuah cincin monel sederhana dengan bagian depan terbelah dua membentuk elips runcing dengan kedua ujungnya yang menyatu di bagian lain cincin tersebut.

"Ahjusshi, boleh aku melihat cincin ini?"tanya, Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, silakan."jawab Ahjusshi tersebut.

Kyuhyun segara mengambil cincin yang menjadi incarannya itu. Benar – benar cantik walaupun sangat sederhana, dan benar – benar mirip seperti Yesung. Sempurna. Kyuhyun yakin Yesung pasti gembira ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan cincin ini kepadanya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yesung ketika menerima cincin ini.

"Pilihan yang tepat anak muda, cincin yang kau pilih itu merupakan cincin pasangan. Jika kau membeli keduanya aku akan memberikan potongan harga secara cuma – cuma padamu. Ini dia…"ujar penjual itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah cincin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih cincin yang diberikan penjual itu padanya, pasangan dari cincin yang ada di tangannya. Cincin itu tidak memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan cincin untuk sang wanita. Dinding cincin itu lebar, dan hanya berhiaskan sebuah celah dimana cincin sang wanita bisa tepat masuk ke dalamnya. Sebuah celah yang bisa menyatukan kedua cincin tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku membeli kedua cincin ini."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan memberikan cincin itu kepada kekasihmu?"tanya penjual itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah penjual itu.

"Ah, dia bukan kekasihku. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya."jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu.. Apa kau tahu anak muda? Ketika kau memberikan cincin kepada wanita yang kau sukai, itu artinya kau tak akan pernah melepasnya seumur hidupmu, karena diantara kalian berdua ada sebuah ikatan yang tak akan terpisahkan.."ujar penjual tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku belum yakin dia mau terikat denganku.."jawab Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan penjual itu.

"Kalau begitu… ini!"Penjual itu segera menggambil salah satu kalung tanpa liontin yang ada di atas meja jualnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"..jadikan cincin itu sebagai liontin. Kalun berliontin cincin mempunyai makna bahwa meskipun wanita itu belum terikat denganmu, kau akan selalu setia menunggu dan selalu ada untuknya."lanjut penjual itu pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, entah mengapa semua yang dikatakan penjual itu benar – benar cocok padanya.

"Baiklah, tolong bungkus semua ini. Dan cincin ini langsung aku pakai saja."ujar Kyuhyun. Sembari menyerahkan kalung dan cincin yang akan dia berikan pada Yesung, sedangkan cincin sang pria segera dia kenakan di jari manisnya.

"Ini silakan.." ujar penjual itu tak berapa lama, sembari memberikan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar apa yang dibelinya tadi kepada penjual tersebut.

"Jangan lupa menyatakan perasaanmu saat menyerahkan cincin tersebut, aku yakin wanita yang kau sukai tak akan menolakmu. Kau sangat tampan dan juga baik. Semoga kau berhasil nanti."ujar penjual itu sembari menyerahkan kembalian pada Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih atas nasehatnya, ahjusshi."ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya tanda permisi.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik untuk pergi, namun dia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menatap datar, tajam, dan dingin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum.."lirih Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kita perlu berbicara."

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

30 menit…

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah café tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Mereka tak melakukan apa pun selain duduk diam dan meminum minuman yang mereka pesan di café itu sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berniat menampakkan suara diantara keduanya. Kibum yang awalnya mengajak berbicara pun sedari tadi hanya memalingkan muka dari Kyuhyun, entah apa maksudnya. Dan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tak acuh dengan sikap Kibum, meskipun sejujurnya dia tetap sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kibum saat ini. Tak biasanya Kibum diam dihadapannya. Kibum yang dikenalnya adalah seseorang yang berisik dan banyak tingkah, namun kali ini dia mendapati sosok lain dari Kibum. Kibum yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Kim Kibum yang dia kenal.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

Untuk beberapa saat Kibum masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, namun dia akhirnya mau memandang kearah Kyuhyun setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan apa – apa, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu.."jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeruput minumannya sembari menatap tajam Kibum. Ini aneh, sedari tadi Kibum mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun, hingga sekarang Kibum masih bungkam atau malah sama sekali tak berniat membiacarakan hal tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu penasaran.

"Tentang apa?"Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Kibum kembali diam, bola matanya kini terfokus pada cangkir yang dipegangnya. Menerawang genangan air yang ada dalam cangkir miliknya. Okay, tingkat kesabaran Kyuhyun telah mencapai batasnya. Tingkah Kibum saat ini sudah membuatnya jengkel. Apa Kibum ingin mempermainkannya? Untuk apa Kibum membuang – buang waktunya jika dia tak ingin mengatakan apapun? Ck.. benar – benar..

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi.."ucap Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!"sebelum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, Kibum telah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk jangan pergi.

"Aku benar – benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, tolong jangan pergi dulu.."pinta Kibum.

Kyuhyun memandang kearah bola mata Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum memang benar – benar ingin membicarakan suatu hal padanya, Kyuhyun tak menemukan sedikit kebohongan di matanya. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

"Cepat katakan apa itu.."ujar Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Namun kali ini dia benar – benar memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar wanita yang kau sukai, Kyu?"

"Huh?"Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Untuk apa Kibum menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kabar wanita yang kau sukai, Kyu?"tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Dia baik – baik saja."ujar Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menangkap satu pun makna yang terpancar dari krystal bening Kibum.

"Apa kau tak ingin menceritakan kepadaku tentang wanita yang kau sukai? Bukankah kita berteman?"Kibum kembali membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran,

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" Kini Kyuhyun balik bertanya kepada Kibum.

"Benarkah? Apa benar kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku?"Kibum seakan tak acuh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dari tatapan matanya dia terlihat bersikeras meminta Kyuhyun untuk jujur dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu semua ini?"tanya Kyuhyun kembali. Dia tetap kukuh menanti jawaban Kibum atas pertanyaannya.

"Dia… wanita yang kau sukai itu… bukankah dia seorang wanita hamil?"Kibum tetap retoris memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun, dia benar – benar tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Karena baginya, jika Kyuhyun keras kepala maka dirinya bisa lebih keras kepala lagi.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"tanya Kyuhyun gugup, dia tak menyangka Kibum mengetahui perihal wanita yang disukainya padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menceritakannya.

"Apa kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya? Apa kau berniat memintanya menjadi milikmu?"kembali Kibum melancarkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Dengar, Kyu. Kau boleh mencintai siapapun tapi kau harus tahu batas mencintai seseorang. Ada kalanya kau tak boleh mencintai hal yang benar – benar kau cintai. Salah satunya dia. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya, Kyu. Kau tidak boleh mencintai seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain.."ujar Kibum sembari menatap intens Kyuhyun.

Kata – kata Kibum tersebut jelas memukul hati Kyuhyun. Krystal bening Kyuhyun membola, pikirannya rumit. Dia bingung dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa Kibum tahu mengenai Yesung padahal dia tak pernah sama sekali menceritakannya? Kenapa Kibum mengatakan hal ini kepadanya? Kenapa Kibum tiba – tiba memintanya untuk berhenti mencintai Yesung? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kenapa…"ujar Kyuhyun memotong kata – katanya. Entahlah, untuk saat ini berkata – kata saja terasa begitu sulit. Namun Kyuhyun tetap harus mengatakannya. Kyuhyun mencoba menatap mata Kibum, ada satu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan sedari tadi kepada Kibum.

"…untuk apa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?"lanjut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Kini giliran Kibum yang bungkam. Bukan karena dia tak bisa menjawab, tapi ini lebih karena… dia enggan mengatakan kejujurannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku, Kim Kibum!"teriak Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya. Untuk pertamakalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Namun dia sadar, saat ini dia bukan berada dalam posisi untuk terkejut akan perubahan Kyuhyun. Dia harus mengatakan kebenaran itu.

"Kakak ku…"ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun masih terus memandang tajam Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum terlihat mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata – kata.

"_**Kakak ku adalah suami Yesung noona, orang yang kau cintai.."**_

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Yesung dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan selalu saja Kyuhyun datang lebih awal, entah apa alasannya yang pasti dia tak ingin membuat Yesung menunggu. Namun untuk kali ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun salah perkiraan. Karena deri jauh, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yesung yang sudah berdiri menanti kedatangannya.

Ketika taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah Yesung, Kyuhyun segera membuka kaca jendela penumpangnya. Sengaja memperlihatkan diri agar Yesung tahu bahwa itu dirinya. Dan Yesung yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun segera datang menghampiri taksi itu, dirinya segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Kyuhyun.."sapa Yesung begitu masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Hai, Yesung-sshi. Apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?"ujar Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah beberapa menit sebelum kau datang. Tak kusangka kau datang lebih awal."jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jawaban Yesung tadi lebih terdengar seperti pujian baginya. Entahlah, mungkin dia yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ada hal yang harus dia tanyakan kepada Yesung sekarang.

"Ehmm… Yesung-sshi. Boleh aku tahu kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyu sejenak, namun pandangannya sendu. Dia tersenyum, namun senyumannya terasa hambar, tak manis seperti biasanya. Dan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia menghela nafas panjang.

"_Hari ini…. Kita akan pergi ke pemakaman.."_

**TBC**

**Pertanyaannya..**

**Siapakah kakak Kibum yang ternyata adalah suami dari Kim Yesung?**

**Makam siapakah yang akan dikunjungi oleh Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun?**

**Ah, dari review sebelumnya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin saya jawab:**

"**Ini GS? Tumben sekali…"**

**Iya.. karena saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.. cari pengalaman dalam menulis ff..  
lagian setelah ngelihat pict editan Yesung jadi cewek yang di upload Yesung sendiri di twitter nya, jiwa GS saya jadi membara.. kkk~**

"**Yang jadi suami Yesung siapa? Siwonkah?"**

**Itu rahasia, tapi yang pasti bukan Siwon. Silakan di tebak lagi.. ^^**

"**Yesung eomma hamilnya kenapa , karna udah nikah apa karna suatu musibah?"**

**Jawaban nya ada chapter berikutnya.. di tunggu saja..**

"**Itu pasti didalam perut yesung anak kyuhyun Iya kan?"**

**Ehmm… silakan di tebak saja~**

"**ini yg waktu itu dipublish di fb kan?"**

**Iya^^ benar sekali!**

"**Kira - kira siapa ya yang jadi aegi yang ada di perut nya yeye?"**

**Saya juga belum tahu, tolong bantu beri saran^^**

"**kenapa yesung jadi sedih gitu saat ditanya tentang suaminya oleh kyuhyun? apakah yesung juga menyukai kyuhyun?"**

**Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnyaa~ ^^**

"**Sepertinya cerita ini akan rumit?"**

**Cerita ini gak akan serumit yang kamu bayangkan kok ^^**

**T****erimakasih sudah mau mengikuti abstrak cerita ini^^**

**rina afrida : Nakazawa Ryu : tety . sinaga . 9  
cloudsition : Putry . KyusungKrishun : Cinderella Cloudy  
Guest : Jy : Satya : dewicloudsddangko : ryani clouds : Erma Clouds  
CloudyBear : fifahaslinda : Guest : Mukhaclouds : iwsumpter : idda KyuSung  
dera elf : Vilsa Sparkcloud : Leha Camellia : NdahClouds : Augesteca  
HeHe : dew90 : ysismine : purieCloudsYesung : cloudyeye  
kimfida62 : sisil . li24 : GC3224 : Veeclouds : ikadyah**

**Tanpa kalian.. cerita ini gak akan berarti ^^**

**See you in next chap!**

**Himi Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya pikir kalian harus mendengarkan lagu – lagu sedih saat membaca chapter ini.. supaya mendapatkan feelnya.. hehehe..**

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Yesung dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan selalu saja Kyuhyun datang lebih awal, entah apa alasannya yang pasti dia tak ingin membuat Yesung menunggu. Namun untuk kali ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun salah perkiraan. Karena deri jauh, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yesung yang sudah berdiri menanti kedatangannya.

Ketika taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah Yesung, Kyuhyun segera membuka kaca jendela penumpangnya. Sengaja memperlihatkan diri agar Yesung tahu bahwa itu dirinya. Dan Yesung yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun segera datang menghampiri taksi itu, dirinya segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Kyuhyun.."sapa Yesung begitu masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Hai, Yesung-sshi. Apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?"ujar Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah beberapa menit sebelum kau datang. Tak kusangka kau datang lebih awal."jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jawaban Yesung tadi lebih terdengar seperti pujian baginya. Entahlah, mungkin dia yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ada hal yang harus dia tanyakan kepada Yesung sekarang.

"Ehmm… Yesung-sshi. Boleh aku tahu kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyu sejenak, namun pandangannya sendu. Dia tersenyum, namun senyumannya terasa hambar, tak manis seperti biasanya.

"_Hari ini…. Kita akan pergi ke pemakaman.."_

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Complication**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: GS, OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

Sebuah cerita yang sinetron banget.. tidak patut di puji karena kurang nya feel saat menulis..

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Sang mesin menderu membuat sang roda terus melaju. Kini mereka berdua, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, tengah berada dalam taksi yang tengah melaju di jalanan. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya, hari ini Kyuhyun akan mengantar Yesung. Hari ini tepat di hari ulang tahun Yesung, Yesung memintanya untuk mengantar ke sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak terduga. Ke sebuah kompleks pemakaman.

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut hingga muncul beribu pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Yesung, namun kini dia telah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia akui, tak banyak memang yang dia tahu tentang Yesung. Dan dia tak ingin mengusik privasi Yesung dan mengganggunya dengan menanyakan hal – hal yang mungkin Yesung tak ingin dirinya tahu. Karena itu dia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Yesung untuk menceritakan hal itu sendiri kepadanya. Baginya, hanya dengan perlakuan Yesung yang memintanya untuk mengantar ke kompleks pemakaman itu saja, Kyuhyun sudah merasa cukup bersyukur. Itu artinya sedikit demi sedikit Yesung mulai percaya padanya, menandakan Kyuhyun bukanlah lagi orang lain bagi Yesung. Dan itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Yesung menjadi pendiam ketika bersama. Tak ada senyuman, keduanya sibuk pada pikiran masing – masing. Padahal sebelumnya, kedua orang ini pasti akan membicarakan suatu hal atau paling tidak saling memandang dan tersenyum. Keduanya, meskipun duduk pada sebuah kursi penumpang yang sama namun bagaikan berada di dunia yang berbeda. Yesung sedari tadi terus diam dan memandang ke luar jendela mobil, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun meskipun diakui sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa sangat khawatir saat ini kepada Yesung. Bukan hanya karena Yesung yang diam, namun juga semenjak pertama tadi Kyuhyun menyadari jika wajah Yesung terlihat sangat pucat.

Kyuhyun sadar Yesung memang berbeda hari ini. Dan Kyuhyun merasa seperti hal kemarin terulang lagi, _de javu_. Dia masih ingat ini hampir sama seperti saat dia bertemu Kibum kemarin. Kibum yang tiba – tiba terlihat berbeda dan mengatakan hal yang benar – benar tak pernah diduga Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Apa mungkin Yesung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kibum? Apa Yesung sudah tahu jika adik iparnya adalah sahabat Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa cemas, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dalam diamnya, Kyuhyun selalu berdo'a jika tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi diantara hubungannya dengan Yesung. Ya, meskipun mereka berdua tak memiliki hubungan yang jelas.

"Kita sudah sampai."ujar sang pengemudi taksi tersebut.

Tanpa diduga, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tak banyak bicara, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun segera turun dari taksi tersebut. Dan setelah selesai membayar biaya taksi itu pun, Kyuhyun kini berdiri di samping Yesung tepat di hadapan pintu gerbang kompleks pemakaman yang terbuka lebar. Bisa kyuhyun lihat gundukan – gundukan tanah yang terlihat berbaris rapi di depannya. Tempat yang bagi kebanyakan orang dianggap menyeramkan. Namun di siang hari seperti ini, kesan seram sama sekali tak terlihat di tempat ini. Meskipun sangat sepi, namun jika kalian lihat lagi tempat ini begitu teduh. Dengan jajaran pohon rindang yang melindungi tanah lapang tersebut dari sinar matahari. Dengan aroma _petrichor_, khas pekuburan. Tempat yang akan menjadi peristirahatan terakhirnya di masa depan.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke dalam kompleks pemakaman tersebut jika saja tangan Yesung tak menahannya. Membuat Kyuhyun memasang tatapan penuh tanya kepada Yesung, kenapa Yesung menahannya? Bukankah Yesung yang memintanya menemaninya ke kompleks pemakaman ini?

"Kau cukup menunggu di sini, aku akan masuk ke dalam sendiri."ucap Yesung menjelaskan, seakan menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.."

"Ini urusan pribadiku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon.."ujar Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melancarkan protes.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa tak masalah jika kau hanya masuk seorang diri?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Kyuhyun sangat cemas saat ini. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Yesung terlihat pucat hari ini, apalagi Yesung sedang hamil tua. Membiarkannya masuk seorang diri sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Yesung tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku akan baik – baik saja, kau tenanglah."ujar Yesung meyakinkan.

"Tapi, Yesung-sshi.. boleh aku tahu satu hal?"tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung sempat melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, silakan."jawab Yesung.

"Makam siapa yang ingin kau kunjungi di dalam sana?"tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Yesung terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi aku janji, sepulang dari tempat ini nanti aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku akan menceritakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui. Yang pasti, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat aku cintai…"ucap Yesung.

Dan akhirnya, Yesung pun masuk ke dalam komplek pemakaman seorang diri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri membatu di sana. Bola mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Yesung hingga wanita cantik itu tak terlihat lagi. Pikiran Kyuhyun kacau, semua pertanyaan membludak dalam otaknya. Makam siapakah yang dikunjungi Yesung? Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai? Apa mungkin dia.. suaminya? Apa mungkin suami Yesung sudah meninggal? Tapi Yesung mengatakan kalau suaminya tengah memiliki bisnis di luar negeri? Lalu siapa?

Kyuhyun mengacak surainya kasar. Entah mengapa, saat ini Kyuhyun merasa… entahlah, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya kepada kalian. Karena dia sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang..

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku dimana mereka pertamakali bertemu. Di taman kota yang begitu _memorable_, tempat indah yang menjadi awal kisah mereka berdua. Hari ini, kebersamaan mereka lebih banyak diisi dengan keheningan. Terbukti dari mereka berdua yang lagi – lagi terdiam meski duduk bersandingan satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah, seperti janjiku tadi. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu…"ucap Yesung membuka suara.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Yesung, namun dia tetap diam. Membiarkan Yesung berbicara, dan dia akan mendengarkan dengan baik – baik. Sedangkan Yesung terlihat beberapa kali menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diri.

"Makam yang aku kunjungi tadi adalah makam orang yang paling aku cintai. Dia ayahku, satu – satunya orang tua yang aku miliki. Karena ibuku meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Hanya ayah yang aku punya selama ini, yang menyayangiku lebih dari apapun begitupun sebaliknya, aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun…."ujar Yesung, ia berhenti sejenak untuk member jeda di dalam penjelasannya.

"Dalam hidupku hanya ada satu orang yaitu ayahku yang sangat aku hormati dan aku tak pernah menolak permintaannya. Suatu saat dia memintaku untuk menikah dengan seseorang pilihannya, orang itu sangat baik dan juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Dan tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak, dan akhirnya kami pun menikah. Orang itu lah ayah dari bayi yang ada di dalam perutku. Sebelum ayahku meninggal dunia, dia sangat ingin menimang seorang cucu dari ku. Tapi belum sempat bayiku lahir, ayah telah terlebih dahulu pergi. Karena itu, di hari ulang tahun ku ini, aku ingin menemui ayahku. Sekaligus memberitahunya jika sebentar lagi cucu yang diharapkannya akan segera lahir…"terang Yesung.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti sekarang jadi makam yang dikunjungi Yesung adalah makam ayahnya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tahu? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya seperti yang ku janjikan tadi."ujar Yesung kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi tak masalah jika kau memang tak mau menjawab, Yesung-sshi. Emm.. itu.."tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang suamiku? Kau ingin tahu tentang dia dan kemana dia pergi?"tebak Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengungkapkan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum tipis, akhirnya dia harus menceritakan tentang ini. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun akan menanyakan perihal suaminya padanya. Dan dia telah siap untuk itu.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu, bukan? Suami ku sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di luar negeri. Dia adalah seorang yang baik dan pekerja keras. Dia sedang merintis cabang perusahaan di Jepang, untuk itu dia tak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat. Awalnya dia tak ingin pergi, namun aku memaksanya. Aku tak mau menghambat pekerjaannya hanya karena kehamilanku…"jelas Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba – tiba saja mata Kyuhyun melebar, dia terkejut. Bukan karena penjelasan yang Yesung ucapkan tadi, melainkan karena mata Kyuhyun menangkap ekspresi lain dari wajah Yesung. Ada segurat kesedihan meskipun itu samar terlihat, namun Kyuhyun tak yakin apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar atau tidak.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai kedua insan yang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain itu. Tak ada tanggapan apa – apa dari Kyuhyun mendengar penjelasan Yesung tentang suaminya tadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak memberikan ekspresi apapun, dan hal itu pun juga membuat Yesung diam. Yesung tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan pada Kyuhyun, sehingga dia pun hanya dapat menikmati ekspresi diam Kyuhyun.

"Akh.."tiba – tiba saja Yesung meringis kesakitan dan memegang perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut segera menunjukkan raut khawatir kepada Yesung.

"Yesung-sshi, gwaenchana?"tanya nya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu.."jawab Yesung meskipun masih memegangi perutnya,

"..sepertinya bayiku menendang cukup keras. Dan aku rasa aku harus pergi ke toilet sekarang, aku merasa sedikit mulas."lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik – baik saja? Apa tidak lebih baik kita pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku takut jangan – jangan itu semua tanda bahwa kau akan melahirkan."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku yang lebih tahu jika memang aku akan melahirkan. Rasa mulas ini mungkin karena akhir – akhir ini aku mengalami sembelit. Karena bayi di dalam perutku semakin besar, aku semakin sulit untuk buang air besar."ucap Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyun-ah, toilet umum tidak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dan jika Yesung telah berujar seperti itu, Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menurutinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa memaksanya, karena dia bukanlah siapa – siapa bagi Yesung. Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat memandang Yesung yang kini berjalan pergi menuju toilet umum yang memang tak jauh dari sana.

Dan sepeninggalnya Yesung, kini tinggal lah Kyuhyun yang duduk seorang diri. Sejenak Kyuhyun terlihat kembali diam dan memandang langit, menerawang jauh ke atas menuju sang mega yang berarakan di lautan biru sang langit. Helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya seperti menggambarkan bagaimana hati dan perasaannya saat ini, terasa begitu berat. Tiba – tiba jemarinya bergerak menuju saku celananya. Meraih sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dia membuka kotak tersebut, dan tampaklah sebuah cincin yang indah dengan untaian kalung. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah cincin yang akan dia berikan kepada Yesung sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, Kim Yesung.."lirihnya.

Kyuhyun memandang penuh makna pada cincin tersebut, namun bukan pandangan bahagia. Tatapan matanya sendu. Di dalam pikirnya, kini dia sadar selama ini dia memang bukanlah apa – apa bagi Yesung. Yesung telah memiliki seorang suami yang begitu mencintainya meskipun kini berada di luar negeri. Kehidupan keluarga Yesung baik – baik saja, dan dia merasa seolah berdiri di antaranya. Dia yang sadar telah jatuh cinta kepada Yesung, jatuh cinta kepada milik orang lain. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sendiri hina. Begitu hina karena menjadi seseorang yang ingin merebut apa yang dimiliki orang lain.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kenapa…"ujar Kyuhyun memotong kata – katanya. Entahlah, untuk saat ini berkata – kata saja terasa begitu sulit. Namun Kyuhyun tetap harus mengatakannya. Kyuhyun mencoba menatap mata Kibum, ada satu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan sedari tadi kepada Kibum._

"…_untuk apa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?"lanjut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya._

_Kini giliran Kibum yang bungkam. Bukan karena dia tak bisa menjawab, tapi ini lebih karena… dia enggan mengatakan kejujurannya di hadapan Kyuhyun._

"_Jawab aku, Kim Kibum!"teriak Kyuhyun._

_Kibum terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya. Untuk pertamakalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Namun dia sadar, saat ini dia bukan berada dalam posisi untuk terkejut akan perubahan Kyuhyun. Dia harus mengatakan kebenaran itu._

"_Kakak ku…"ucapnya lirih._

_Kyuhyun masih terus memandang tajam Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum terlihat mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata – kata._

"_Kakak ku adalah suami Yesung noona, orang yang kau cintai.."_

_Bagai tersambar petir, Kyuhyun begitu terkejut mendengar kata – kata Kibum. Ja-jadi.. Kibum, sahabatnya selama ini adalah adik ipar Yesung? Dia benar – benar tak menyangka, bahwa dunia yang dia tinggali ternyata sesempit ini._

"_Maafkan aku, Kyu.."Kibum berujar sembari kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun._

_Dan Kyuhyun tetap diam, sepertinya dia juga tak begitu memperhatikan Kibum. Mungkin dia masih shock karena perkataan Kibum sebelumnya._

"_Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, dia cinta pertamamu. Dan aku tahu kalau kau begitu mencintainya. Aku sangat gembira saat tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta, Kyu. Kau berubah setelah mengenal Yesung noona. Kau menjadi lebih 'hidup'. Kau bukan lagi 'robotKyu' yang ku kenal, kau bukan lagi lembaran buram yang kosong, sekarang kau lebih berwarna, Kyu. Dan aku sangat senang melihatmu seperti sekarang…"ucap Kibum lirih._

_Kyuhyun yang sekarang tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, kini mulai memandang Kibum dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Kata – kata Kibum itu.. benarkah dia seperti itu? Benarkah dia berubah karena mengenal Yesung? Apa itu semua benar?_

"…_tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu merampas kebahagiaan hyungku dan juga kakak iparku…"kini nada suara Kibum berubah lebih keras daripada sebelumnya._

"…_kalaupun seandainya, orang yang kau cintai bukanlah Yesung noona tapi orang lain yang memiliki posisi yang sama seperti Yesung noona, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu. Aku tak ingin kau menjalani cinta yang salah, Kyu. Karena aku sahabatmu, satu – satunya sahabat yang kau punya dan aku tak akan membiarkan sahabatku berada di jalan yang salah…"ujar Kibum sembari menatap tajam kedua bola mata Kyuhyun._

_Bisa Kyuhyun lihat, jika Kibum saat ini benar – benar serius dengan kata – katanya. Mata Kibum seolah menggambarkan tekadnya yang begitu ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Tapi… tetap saja, hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu perih. Sama saja artinya Kyuhyun harus melepas Yesung, Kyuhyun harus melepas cinta pertamanya yang begitu dia cintai. Ini seakan perintah bagi Kyuhyun untuk meloncat ke dalam kobaran api._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.."panggil Kibum._

_Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh kearah Kibum, namun tetap diam seperti sebelumnya._

"…_tidak semuanya cinta itu indah. Terkadang cinta akan terasa begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Bahkan cinta juga bisa membunuh. Tak semua perasaan cinta itu itu benar. Terkadang cinta hanya sebuah kamuflase dari obsesi dan kesepian. Ada sebuah petuah, mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi ini benar adanya. Cinta memang egois dan membuatmu menjadi seorang yang serakah, tapi cinta sejati tak harus memiliki…"_

_**Flashback end**_

Kyuhyun menutup kembali kotak merah yang ada di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celanya seperti semula. Dia menghela nafas panjang, berharap beban hatinya berlalu pergi. Dia benar – benar tersiksa, perasaan dan juga jiwanya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan.

Karena di sana merupakan taman kota yang merupakan tempat umum, orang – orang segera berlarian menuju sumber suara tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pun ikut berlari kearah suara teriakan wanita yang di dengarnya. Dan ternyata suara teriakan tersebut berasal dari toilet umum. Toilet umum itu sudah penuh dengan orang – orang yang berdiri mengerumuninya, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Permisi, boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?"Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada orang lain yang ikut berkerumun di sana.

"Ada seorang ibu hamil yang di temukan pingsan di dalam toilet."jawab orang itu.

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun segera menerobos kumpulan orang – orang yang ada di sana. Mendengar jawaban orang yang dia tanyai tadi, hatinya mendadak menjadi sangat khawatir. Jangan – jangan seseorang yang pingsan itu adalah… Yesung? Bagaimana jika tidak? Dia harus segera memastikan.

Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam toilet setelah berusaha keras melewati kerumunan orang di luar sana. Dia segera berlari ke bilik dimana ibu hamil yang pingsan itu ditemukan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika yang dia lihat adalah seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya kini tengah pingsan dan tersandar di dinding kamar mandi.

"Kim Yesung!"

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun berlari sembari mengikuti jalannya brankar dimana Yesung ditidurkan sekarang. Kini dirinya dan Yesung telah berada di rumah sakit dan tengah menuju ke ruang bersalin yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Yesung masih tak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Hingga tiba di depan pintu ruang bersalin, seorang perawat menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi mengejar Yesung yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Anda harus menunggu di sini, selain suami atau orang lain yang diinginkan pasien, yang lain tak boleh masuk."ujar perawat tersebut.

"Aku suaminya!"ujar Kyuhyun otomatis.

Dia sadar telah berbohong, tapi dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan selain berbohong seperti ini. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam, dia ingin tahu keadaan Yesung, dia ingin menemani Yesung di masa sulitnya saat melahirkan. Urusan kebohongannya dan akibatnya itu masalah nanti, masa bodoh!

"Baiklah, anda boleh masuk."

Kini perawat itu memandu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Ruangan itu di bagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian merupakan tempat di mana sang suami bisa melihat sang istri berjuang melahirkan dari sebuah kaca yang membatasinya dengan ruangan lain tempat dilakukannya persalinan.

"Anda silakan menunggu dan mengamati dari sini, anda tak boleh masuk ke dalam jika dokter tak memperbolehkan. Saya permisi dulu."ujar perawat tersebut.

Perawat itu berjalan masuk dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di balik kaca seorang diri. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat semua yang dilakukan dokter dan kumpulan perawat yang ada di dalam sana. Terlihat ada seorang perawat yang mempersiapka peralatan, ada juga yang terlihat tengah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Yesung. Dan yang lain terlihat berbicara kepada seorang dokter yang ada di sana. Tapi tunggu, kenapa perawat yang berbicara kepadanya tadi keluar dan menghampirinya lagi?

"Anda bilang anda suaminya bukan?"tanya perawat itu kini ragu.

"Y-ya.. aku memang suaminya.."ujar Kyuhyun kini gugup, apa mungkin perawat ini tahu jika dirinya tengah berbohong?

"Kenapa anda tidak bilang jika air ketuban istri anda telah pecah sejak kemarin?!"tanya perawat itu yang malah lebih terdengar seperti teguran.

"M-mwo?!"Kyuhyun terkaget, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bilang. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang hal itu?

"Hah, sudahlah! Sekarang anda masuk ke dalam, dokter ingin berbicara kepada anda."ujar perawat itu dan kini membukakan pintu kaca kepada Kyuhyun agar dia dapat masuk.

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk, seorang laki – laki paruh baya segera menghampirinya. Dialah dokter yang mengurusi Yesung.

"Anyeong, tuan Kim."sapa dokter itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada istri saya, dok?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Saya mohon tuan Kim untuk tenang terlebih dahulu.."

Dokter itu menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, seakan memberikan stimulus kepada jiwa Kyuhyun agar tak panic lagi. Dan setelah Kyuhyun dapat mengendalikan dirinya, dokter itu memulai penjelasannya.

"Tuan Kim, boleh saya tahu apakah ini kehamilan pertama Nyona Kim Yesung?"tanya dokter itu.

"Ne."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Saya ingin memberitahukan jika air ketuban Nyonya Kim Yesung sudah pecah sejak kemarin, kami memperkirakan sekitar 19 jam yang lalu. Hal ini sering terjadi pada wanita yang tengah mengalami kehamilan untuk pertamakalinya. Dan ini tak berbahaya, untuk hal seperti ini kami biasa melakukan _SC (Sectio Caesarea)*_. Tapi, untuk kasus Nyonya Kim Yesung kami tak dapat melakukannya…"jelas dokter itu.

_*Sectio Caesarea (Operasi Caesar) adalah suatu tindakan pembedahan untuk melahirkan janin dengan membuka dinding perut dan dinding uterus._

"W-wae?!"tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

"…tekanan darah Nyonya Kim Yesung sangat rendah, hal ini yang membuat dia tak sadarkan diri. Dan karena ini pula kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi. Akan sangat beresiko jika kami tetap nekat melakukan hal ini, Nyonya Kim Yesung bisa saja jatuh koma atau yang terparah nyawanya bisa tak selamat.."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Separah inikah kondisi Yesung? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yesung jatuh koma, apalagi meninggal dunia. Tidak!

"…tapi jika kami tak melakukan hal itu, maka nyawa bayi anda tak akan selamat…"

Deg!

Sebuah pukulan tak terlihat bagaikan tepat mengenai hati Kyuhyun. Apa? Apa ini artinya nyawa kedua hal yang di sayanginya berada di dalam ancaman? Bagaimana bisa…

"Saya harap anda bisa memilih mana yang ingin anda selamatkan."pernyataan dokter ini telak mengiris hati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memilih? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan salah seorang mati?

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain, dok?"tanya Kyuhyun berharap.

"Sebenarnya ada.."ujar dokter tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera menatap penuh ingin tahu terhadap sang dokter. Ada cara lain! Ada jalan agar Kyuhyun bisa menyelamatkan keduanya!

"…seandainya tekanan darah Nyonya Kim Yesung dapat kembali normal atau paling tidak Nyonya Kim Yesung bisa sadar dan melakukan persalinan secara normal, maka kami bisa menyelamatkan keduanya…"jawab dokter itu.

Kembali Kyuhyun terpuruk, jawaban dokter itu sama saja harapan palsu baginya.

"Kami tunggu jawaban anda 5 menit lagi, anda harus memilih mana yang akan anda selamatkan sang ibu atau sang bayi. Selama 5 menit itu, kami akan memberikan kebebasan privasi kepada anda dan istri anda, kami akan pergi dari ruangan ini dan kembali setelah 5 menit. Tolong pikirkan baik – baik, Tuan Kim. Kami permisi."ujar dokter tersebut dan kini berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersalin bersama perwat yang lain, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung seorang diri di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Air matanya kini berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Dia menangis. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung, menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Yesung.

"Yesung-sshi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Kyuhyun disela isakannya. Bahkan, kini bulir air matanya jatuh di wajah Yesung.

"A-aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian. Aku ingin kalian berdua selamat. Aku ingin kalian berdua hidup…"isakan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Dia tak peduli jika kini dia menangis keras layaknya anak kecil.

"Yesung-sshi.. Ku mohon bertahanlah.. aku mohon, Yesung-sshi… aku mohon…"kini Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan Yesung dan menciuminya, sembari menangis dalam hati Kyuhyun terus terucap do'a – do'a agar Yesung segera sadar.

"Bangun, Yesung-sshi… bertahanlah… untukmu.. demi bayimu… dan demi aku… aku mohon.."Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dan terus membelai kepala Yesung.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Yesungie… sangat mencintaimu…"dan akhirnya kata – kata ini keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak, kepalanya mendekat kearah Yesung. Meskipun derai air mata masih membasahi wajahnya, kini hidungnya telah bersentuhan dengan hidung Yesung. Dan kedua bibir itu pun saling menyatu.

Sebuah ciuman, tanpa nafsu.. penuh cinta. Meskipun hanya sepihak. Meskipun dipenuhi dengan air mata. Namun sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga. Ciuman itu, menggambarkan betapa Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung. Betapa berharganya seorang Kim Yesung bagi Cho Kyuhyun, betapa Kyuhyun tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Yesung.

"K-Kyuuhh.."suara Yesung terdengar begitu lirih.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan dapat dia lihat kini Yesung yang perlahan membuka mata.

"Yesung-sshi! Kau sudah sadar?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Yesung yang masih mencoba untuk sepenuhnya tersadar tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. dia masih mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat dengan jelas, meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Dia mencoba menggerakan jemarinya.

"Dokter! Dokter! Dokter!"Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil dokter, begitu melihat Yesung mulai sadar.

Segera dokter serta para perawat pun berlarian masuk, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang kepada mereka. Sang dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Yesung yang kini mulai benar – benar tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Nyonya Kim Yesung, saya harap anda masih punya kekuatan untuk melahirkan bayi anda. Bayi anda harus segera dikeluarkan. Apa anda siap?"ujar dokter tersebut kepada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, meskipun tak yakin apa tenaganya cukup untuk melahirkan. Dia merasa benar – benar lemas sekarang.

"Yesung-sshi, bertahanlah. Kau harus bertahan dan melahirkan bayimu. Kau harus kuat! Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan terus menjagamu.."ujar Kyuhyun, dan Yesung pun kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang! Nyonya, dorong sekuat tenaga..!"dengan perintah sang dokter tersebut, dimulailah proses persalinan.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhhttttttttttt….!"

Yesung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, mencoba mendorong agar sang bayi bisa keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Dorong lebih keras lagi, Nyonya!"

"Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhtttt….!"Yesung kembali mengedan, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit, sangat sakit dan perih.

"Nyonya, kepalanya sudah terlihat. Sedikit lagi, dorong sekali lagi!"perintah sang dokter.

"A-andwe.. andwe.. aku tak kuat lagi.."ucap Yesung terbata sembari menggeleng lemah. Kini derai air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Terlihat dia begitu kesakitan.

"Nyonya tolong, tinggal sedikit lagi bayi anda akan lahir..."ujar sang dokter.

"Andwe.. appo.. appo.."tangis Yesung.

Kyuhyun segera merih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada Yesung.

"Sekali lagi, Yesung-sshi… sekali lagi. Bertahanlah untuk bayimu.. aku mohon.."pinta Kyuhyun.

Yesung segera mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya, dia mengambil nafas panjang bersiap untuk mengedan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttttt….!"

Dan tangis bayi pun terdengar. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas lega, masa tegang telah berakhir. Kini bayi Yesung telah lahir. Perawat segera menggendong sang bayi dan membawanya kearah Yesung yang terlihat masih terengah – engah setelah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Nyonya, bayi anda sudah lahir. Seorang perempuan, cantik sekali. Anda ingin menggendongnya?"tanya sang perawat.

Yesung mengangguk, dan perawat itu segera menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Yesung. Tak pelak air mata kembali keluar, baik dari bola mata Yesung maupun Kyuhyun. keduanya menangis haru, akhirnya… bayi Yesung telah lahir dengan selamat. Dan ketika Yesung mencium bayinya untuk pertamakali, Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, semuanya jatuh.

"Tuan, apa anda sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi anda?"tanya seorang perawat yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Ne, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Namanya Ye Hyun (baca: Yi Hyun)"

-How To Love-

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun menatap dua insan yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjang masing – masing. Yehyun dan sang ibu, Yesung, saat ini tengah beristirahat setelah melalui masa perjuangan yang penuh tenaga. Yesung yang keadaannya memang masih kurang baik segera kembali beristirahat pasca melahirkan untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yehyun, bayi yang berada dalam ranjang kecil itu terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Wajah kecilnya yang begitu cantik bagaikan malaikat kecil dari surga. Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh kasih saying.

"Yehyun-ah, jadilah anak yang baik untuk eomma mu, ne?"ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini beralih menuju ke ranjang Yesung. Malaikat hatinnya yang juga sedang tertidur dengan sangat damai. Kyuhyun kembali meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya. Berusaha mengingat setiap hal yang pernah dia rasakan dari sentuhan Yesung kepadanya, seakan ini terakhir kalinya dia akan bertemu Yesung. Ah, mungkin memang benar.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan dia akan melepaskan Yesung, dia akan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Dia tak akan menjadi perusak kebahagiaan Yesung, Yesung harus bahagia dengan suami dan juga anaknya. Ya, inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan Yesung.

Kyuhyun meraih kotak merah yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan mengeluarkan kalun berliontinkan cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan hati – hati, dia mengenakan kalung itu di leher Yesung. Dia tersenyum melihat kalung itu terlihat begitu cantik dan cocok di leher Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkann kepalanya ke telinga Yesung.

"Saengil chukkaehamnida, Yesungie. Selamat karena kau telah menjadi ibu sekarang. Terimakasih karena telah bertahan untuk bayimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, ne? _**Aku mencintaimu.. Selamat tinggal."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cinta memang egois, namun karena itu kita belajar untuk berbesar hati**

**Cinta memang kejam, namun karena itu kita belajar untuk berkorban**

**Cinta memang menyakitkan, namun karena itu kita belajar untuk tegar**

**Begitulah kita mengenal apa itu cinta dan.. Bagaimana cara untuk mencintai orang lain **

**How To Love – Himi Chan**

**Saya gak yakin ini adalah endingnya..**

**Tapi bisa dikatakan inilah inti cerita yang ingin saya angkat.**

**Saya tidak menentukan apakah ini akan berakhir disini atau berlanjut.**

**Kalianlah yang menentukan..**

**Akankah ini berakhir bahagia? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Chapter ini tanpa editan, karena saya terburu – buru membuatnya.. jadi jika sedikit membingungkan mohon dimaklumi..**

**Silakan bertanya di fb saya : Himi Chan, kapan – kapan akan saya jawab.**

**Karena minggu ini saya sudah meng update 2 chapter, minggu depan saya gak akan mengupdate lagi..**

**Sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi! :D**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung dan menunggu cerita saya.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

**Saya mencintai kalian!**


End file.
